1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to fluid filtration devices, and more particularly, to a lenticular filter cartridge that includes handles for facilitating the transport, installation and removal of filter cartridges from the filter cartridge housing.
2. Background of the Related Art
Cell type filter assemblies, often referred to as lenticular filter assemblies, are well known in the art and have been employed in fluid processing systems for many years. An early example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,901 to Boeddinghaus et al., and a more recent example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,019 to Olsen et al. Lenticular filter assemblies often include a plurality of concentric filtration cells which are spaced apart axially in relation to one another. One or more filter assemblies may be disposed in a cylindrical housing. Typically, such a filter housing is formed by structural portions which are secured together by conventional clamping devices that allow for access to the interior of the housing to facilitate filter replacement and maintenance.
The wet filter cartridge assembly is removed from the filter housing by grasping the edge of the filter cells and lifting out. Unfortunately, the wet filter cells can be difficult to grasp and may tend to break when subjected to such manipulation. Because the lifting forces are directed around the periphery of the assembly and the majority of the load of the cartridge is directed toward the center thereof, the likelihood of a cartridge breaking during this method of lifting is increased.
There are several unfortunate consequences when a filter cartridge assembly breaks during removal. Primarily, unwanted filtered material may enter either the inlet or outlet of the filter housing. Thus, the technician responsible is required to spend additional time cleaning the housing. Furthermore, the entire filtration system must be flushed, thus adding expensive downtime to the attendant manufacturing process.
It is known to provide integral handles for lifting and carrying lenticular filter cartridge assemblies during replacement and maintenance operations as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,482,624 and 5,607,584 to Swiatek et al., the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties The handles on these filters are attached to the gasket retainer ring at either end of the cartridge, or are provided as straps which extend across the outer periphery of the top filter cell. In either instance, the handles or straps could prevent a proper fit or seal between the gasket retainer and the cartridge housing, potentially creating a leak path.
It would be beneficial therefore, to provide a lenticular filter cartridge assembly that has integral handles that do not present any sealing problems Not only, does the present invention tend to eliminate these problems, but perhaps most importantly, it provides a means that makes filter cartridge removal easier and safer than it has been.